


Pull down, push up

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Katsuki Yuuri's Stamina, M/M, Post-Canon, Smitten Katsuki Yuuri, Smitten Victor Nikiforov, Strong Yuuri Katsuki, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: “I’m going to sweat on you,” Yuuri pointed out with an arched eyebrow, looking down at Victor laying flat on his back on the yoga mat that was rolled out on the livingroom floor.“And I’ll be grateful,” Victor said with a smile, reaching both hands up to make a come hither move. “Come on, get down here. Coach's orders.”
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 58
Kudos: 399





	Pull down, push up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Betsybonbon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betsybonbon/gifts).



> This is a ficlet for Betsy. I’ve had this idea on my ‘to write list’ for a long time, and I was so glad to write it now. I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Art by the absoulty amazing [Riki](https://twitter.com/rikichie_), who is a treasure and deserves the world <3\. 
> 
> Hugs  
> Lina

Having your husband as your coach came with both perks and disadvantages. Having the person who was actually training you next to you in bed meant there was someone to literally pull you out of it, but it also meant Yuuri had a heightened chance of changing the run for other heart racing activities, while staying in the bed. It meant that the person making his diet plan was the most likely person to find out when he cheated on said diet plan, but also be the one who very much wanted to spoil him in feeding him things he liked. The list was endless, but Yuuri would never want it any other way. However unconventional it was, Victor was the best coach for him, the only one that really worked. Yuuri just wasn’t sure that the training idea his husband had just suggested was a good one.

“I’m going to sweat on you,” Yuuri pointed out with an arched eyebrow, looking down at Victor laying flat on his back on the yoga mat that was rolled out on the livingroom floor. 

“And I’ll be grateful,” Victor said with a smile, reaching both hands up to make a come hither move. “Come on, get down here. Coach's orders.” 

Yuuri groaned. This was probably a really bad idea. He couldn’t even figure out how Victor had thought of it in the first place. Still, he placed himself over Victor, one hand on each side of his head, placing his bare feet between Victor’s slightly spread legs. Victor looked pleased, and Yuuri rolled his eyes, even though he couldn’t hold back the smile forming on his face.

“Hello gorgeous,” Victor greeted, and Yuuri laughed, rising himself up in position. “Fancy meeting you here.”

“Victor,” Yuuri groaned, and Victor giggled, making Yuuri’s stomach flip. They had been married for a year, how could he still affect him so much? “Are you going to have me stand like this instead of doing the push ups? Is this some sort of extended plank? I don’t think this is how it works.” 

“Just seizing opportunity,” Victor said smugly. “Alright, are you ready?” 

Yuuri took a deep breath, and then he changed positions slightly, shoulders lowered, abs tensed. “Ready,” he said and Victor nodded, and Yuuri lowered himself. He came as close to Victor’s face so their noses almost brushed, and then he pushed up again. 

“One,” Victor counted, and Yuuri lowered himself again, only to rise once more. “Two.” 

Yuuri continued, lowering himself over Victor as he kept eye contact with him. Victor was so pretty, and the position was so tantalising. Yuuri could see each and every freckle scattered over Victor’s nose, the blue-green shifts in the irises of his eyes, the pale pink of his chapsticked lips. Victor’s voice was stable, a low timber of counting, _thirty, thirty-one_ , as Yuuri lowered himself over and over, so close. Victor’s lips were right there, and the temptation of pressing his own to Victor’s was a good distraction of the exertion building in his muscles.

“Sixty-three, sixty-four, “ Victor counted, a blush spreading over the bridge of his nose. He licked his lips, and Yuuri’s gaze dropped to them. Kissing hadn't been against the rules, right? Victor hadn’t said anything about Yuuri not being allowed to kiss him when doing this? Yuuri took a deep breath, and licked his own lips before lowering himself again. 

“Eighty-six, Eighty-mmh,” Victor’s voice caught off as Yuuri pressed his lips to his, pushing up again after just a peck. Victor’s cheeks stained even redder quickly, azure gaze sparkling as Yuuri lowered himself. Victor met him this time, a soft press of lips before Yuuri raised himself once again. Yuuri smiled too, and then leaned down to press his lips to Victor’s once more. 

Something sparkled in Victor’s eyes when Yuuri lowered himself next, and Yuuri really should have seen it coming, but he was too preoccupied by Victor's pretty lips to figure it out, only realizing what was happening when he felt Victor’s arms wrap around his shoulders, long legs hooking around his hips. Yuuri pushed up again, mouth still pressed to Victor's as he pulled his husband with him off the floor. The added weight was a lot, but Yuuri had the momentum of repetition, and the stubbornness of a mule, and even though the added weight strained his muscles he lowered himself and Victor slowly, only to push up again. Victor clung to him, kiss deepening as Yuuri’s heart pounded.

_Ninety-six, ninety-seven._

Yuuri lowered them again, and pushed up, just as Victor's tongue slid into his mouth. Yuuri’s stomach flipped. He loved the way Victor kissed, could get completely lost in the motions of their mouths pressed together, sharing breathes. He couldn’t now. He was so close, so very close to being done with what Victor told him he should do. He lowered them again, lips still pressed to Victor's.

_Ninety-eight, ninety-nine._

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed, and Yuuri clenched his jaw to push them up one last time, finishing the set of one hundred pushups. He wanted to just drop to the floor, his arms quivering from exertion, but he didn’t want to accidentally hurt Victor. Instead he used what little strength he had left in his arms to lower them smoothly, collapsing on top of Victor once he had. Victor’s lips found his immediately, and Yuuri gasped into the kiss, feeling heat start to rush through his body. He could already feel Victor’s erection press against his own goin, where his cock was starting to fill.

“Yuuri that was,” Victor breathed into the kiss, licking into Yuuri’s mouth as he grinded up, breaths shallow. “Wow.”

“Victor,” Yuuri sighed as he pulled away from the kiss, pressing his lips to Victor’s jaw and down. Victor was rolling his hips up into his, pace increasing as his hands slid into Yuuri’s hair. He pressed Yuuri down into his neck, and Yuuri started sucking marks into his skin, loving the way Victor’s breath hitched under his lips, the pace of his hips becoming frantic. Yuuri sucked another mark into Victor’s throat, and Victor moaned, loud and broken. Victor had a photoshoot for a magazine cover tomorrow, and these hickeys would be horrid to cover. Yuuri didn’t care at all. 

“Yuuri, Yuuri aaah,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri nipped at his skin, before kissing his way up towards his mouth. He could feel Victor trembling, could feel by the way his fingers clenched and unclenched in his hair how close he was. Yuuri loved that he could do this, render Victor into pure lust, falling apart underneath him. 

“I love you,” Yuuri pressed into his mouth. “I love when you fall apart like this.”

“Aaaah,” Victor moaned, and then his body arched under Yuuri’s, hips stuttering before continuing to grind, this time slower, as Yuuri felt wetness seep through his sweatpants. Wow. 

He kissed Victor, slow and deep, as his husband whimpered under him, continuing to ride out his orgasm as his hips moved slower and slower. He eventually stopped, and Yuuri raised himself, catching Victor’s lovestruck and sated gaze. His cheeks were blotchy flushed, lips kiss bitten red, hair a mess. Yuuri’s mess. 

“That didn’t go as I planned,” Victor admitted breathlessly with a dazed grin, heart shaped and lovely. Yuuri leaned down to kiss him again. “Damn, Yuuri I can’t believe you can lift me like that.” 

“You see my coach makes sure I keep in shape,” Yuuri teased, and Victor snorted. 

“I’m never stopping if this is what comes out of it,” he laughed, hooking a leg around Yuuri’s hips to flip them over. Yuuri went easily, grinning widely as he landed on his back. Victor perched himself over Yuuri’s lap, grinding down on Yuuri’s now fully hard erection,making Yuuri moan, gripping Victor’s thighs. “Can I help you with that?” Victor asked playfully, and Yuuri pushed up to kiss him again. 

“Please.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to send [Riki](https://twitter.com/rikichie_) all the love for the amazing art which has extended my lifespan a decade. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
